CUATRO SENTIRES
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: El progreso de una relación puede medirse de muchas maneras. Sí, con sexo también. /NaruSasu/Regalo de intercambio navideño en el grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu


**CUATRO SENTIRES**

 **Resumen: El progreso de una relación puede medirse de muchas maneras.**

 **Sí, con sexo también.**

Advertencias: Como ya deben intuir, este fic tiene sexo NaruSasu en toda su extensión. Fue la petición de la chica del intercambio y me esforcé en hacerlo lo mejor posible para ella. (:

 **PRIMERO**

La primera vez es caliente, caliente, caliente. Es todo lo que Sasuke consigue procesar mientras devora esos labios y se recarga contra la pared fría del baño de hombres, sin importarle mucho que en algún momento alguien más pueda entrar.

Acaricia cuanto puede, todo lo que está a su alcance; la espalda fibrosa y los brazos musculosos que le sostienen por la cadera, el torso ardiente que presiente en las yemas de sus dedos. La cara, el cuello, el trasero, el miembro palpitante que escapa de sus manos de vez en cuando, demasiado ansiosos ambos para mantenerse lo suficientemente quietos para una sola acción.

Gime y siente que le faltan manos, que debería poder tocarle todo a la vez y físicamente está limitado. Su propio cuerpo no reacciona correctamente, con la velocidad de siempre.

Caliente, caliente, es todo lo que piensa y es que francamente, no hay otra cosa que pensar.

Le ha visto apenas entró al antro aquella noche, justo antes de pedir una bebida y hacer su escaneo desde la barra para encontrar al ligue indicado. Si le preguntaran, diría que fue instantáneo, que apenas encontró esos ojos azules entre la multitud y supo que no se iría a la cama esa noche con nadie más. Puede jactarse de ser de las personas con las que basta una fresca mirada de entendimiento, pero no siempre pasa lo mismo del otro lado.

Ese chico rubio fue una excepción. Maldita sea, ni se dijeron sus nombres. Sus cuerpos parecían llamarse desesperadamente y apenas se acercaron lo suficiente, buscaron un lugar apartado para hacer lo que evidentemente venían a hacer.

Y ahí están, enterrados hasta el fondo del recinto y tan pegados que a Sasuke le cuesta respirar. El otro, tan ocupado como él en recorrerle el cuerpo entero, gime contra su oreja cuando Sasuke junta sus erecciones y comienza un vaivén agresivo con una sola mano.

Él muerde su cuello, lame su mejilla. Sasuke se arrepiente de haber considerado aquello como algo asqueroso y con un suspiro ronco le pide que lo repita. El rubio se apura a complacerlo y, a cambio, Sasuke aumenta el ritmo de su mano entre sus cuerpos, aunque esta tiembla demasiado de pura ansiedad.

Caliente, caliente. Muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, muerde ese cuello oscuro y su mano libre busca los pezones bajo esa sudadera gris que le parece tremendamente ajustada. Apenas llega a su objetivo y el rubio aprieta los dientes, lo que hace que su hombro quede con una marca más visible de lo que se pretendía.

Son una masa amorfa de piel y sensaciones, de arrumacos bruscos y apretones firmes. Sasuke está completamente sobrio y se sorprende de lo fácil que ha perdido el sentido en esos brazos, que son absolutamente desconocidos pero se sienten _tan bien_ que simplemente _no importa demasiado._ Y se pierde, y gime, y se retuerce contra él y aprieta sus miembros juntos y calientes, endemoniadamente calientes.

Más rápido, más fuerte. El otro se rinde y deja caer su barbilla contra su hombro, sosteniendo sus caderas con tal fuerza que Sasuke teme que le deje marca de sus uñas. La idea manda una oleada de delicioso placer por su espina dorsal y tiene que jadear para recuperar el norte y no detenerse.

Siente su aliento sobre su cuello y la vibración de su voz cuando finalmente se rinde. El orgasmo sacude a su compañero con tal vehemencia, que Sasuke siente que esa memoria le bastará para venirse en todas las pajas posteriores al encuentro. Inhala el aroma del cabello del chico, impregnado de sudor y una colonia que no conoce, y aunque disminuye la velocidad de su mano no tarda mucho en correrse también, fuerte, intenso. Sostiene al otro con una mano rodeándole el torso bajo la ropa y, por un momento, se permite cerrar los ojos.

Se esfuerzan en recuperar el aliento luego de eso. Si bien aquello se trata de un simple juego preeliminar, ambos están lo suficientemente agotados para pasar del resto. El encuentro no pudo haber durado más de diez minutos y sin embargo Sasuke siente que ha corrido un maratón, uno que ha ganado y ha sido exquisito, que ha valido la pena de principio a fin.

No puede saber si su acompañante piensa lo mismo, y de eso se vale siempre para salir airoso de sus encuentros. Sin embargo, su cabeza traicionera se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez sí le importe, que no perdería nada si le preguntara a la persona contra él si le ha gustado y si ha pensado que puede repetirse.

Pero al momento, se obliga a dejar de pensarlo. Es un encuentro casual y poco importa cualquier cosa que no sea deshacerse de la ansiedad sexual, luego dar la vuelta y fingir que nunca se vieron y que evidentemente no volverán a verse. Ignora el malestar, porque esto le ha gustado bastante, y empuja el cuerpo lejos de él para subir sus pantalones y acomodarse la ropa.

Sin embargo, no deja de verle de reojo. Tiene unas extrañas marquitas en sus mejillas y una mirada penetrante que agradece que en ese momento no sea para él. El cabello en mechones rebeldes y una mandíbula firme que cubriría con besos a la más mínima provocación. Es una lástima que acabe, pero Sasuke no está dispuesto a lo contrario.

Inclina suavemente la cabeza cuando termina de abotonar su camisa y se dispone a salir. Un respingo es lo que recibe del otro chico, mientras sudoroso y con el pelo revuelto, recuerda que en los lugares públicos no puede tener la polla al aire.

Esa visión roba el aliento del azabache y se encuentra tentado a preguntar su nombre. Se contiene a tiempo. Sólo le dirige una sonrisa burlona antes de abrir la puerta del baño y desaparecer en la pista de baile.

No vuelve la vista.

 **SEGUNDO**

La segunda vez es para Naruto como una revelación, un mensaje del destino de que está enormemente jodido y tendrá que aceptarlo.

El caos empezó desde el momento en que se recuperó lo suficiente para salir del baño aquella noche, emborracharse un poco y regresar a casa sin compañía. Al despertar, lo primero que pensó era que las ansias no habían disminuido como en ocasiones anteriores, sino que permanecían a un nivel muy similar al que tenía cuando entró al antro dispuesto a conseguir un revolcón.

Unos ojos oscuros cruzaron su mente y la abandonaron segundos después. Frustrado, decidió levantarse para preparar algo de comer, y aunque continuó su rutina sin mayor contratiempo, se sentía extrañamente inquieto.

Supuso que era normal sentirse de esa manera. Después de todo, aquel chico era muy guapo e imposible de olvidar en un sólo día, sobre todo considerando lo rápido que lo llevó al orgasmo sin necesidad de abrirse de piernas.

Casi mágico, pero Naruto ya no quería pensar en eso.

No debía.

El verdadero problema comenzó cuando los sueños húmedos dejaron de ser con cuerpos anónimos y fueron sustituidos por esa piel pálida y mirada penetrante. Naruto descubrió que a pesar de sólo haberlo visto una vez, tenía una idea bastante realista de las formas de su cuerpo. Sentía que podía definirlas con sólo recordar su tacto contra sus dedos, con la sensación de su pecho contra el suyo, aquellas piernas aprisionándolo para que se quedara quieto mientras los masturbaba con aquella mano delgada pero firme.

Y su rostro, y su voz. Naruto se corría, sin tener tiempo siquiera para no salpicar las sábanas, apenas pensaba en su boca entreabierta y la mirada cargada de deseo que el chico le dio justo antes de chocar sus labios por primera vez. Joder, tan sólo pensar en la forma agresiva en que había mordido su labio inferior se la ponía dura.

Fue en ese momento en que decidió que no podía seguir así, y empezó su resignada búsqueda para un segundo encuentro. No era correcto y sabía lo mucho que se arriesgaba, sobre todo considerando que las acciones del otro chico dejaban en claro que se habían encontrado para no volver a hacerlo nunca. Lo que Naruto hacía era violar los acuerdos no escritos, pero entendidos, de todo un grupo anónimo de personas que preferían entregarse al deseo sin necesidad de hacerlo a los sentimientos.

Pero Naruto estaba desesperado. Su cuerpo quemaba y ni siquiera otro montón de encuentros casuales consiguieron que olvidara la añoranza de repetir ese en específico. Imaginaba su nombre y repetía en su mente el sonido de sus gemidos contra su oreja. Intentaba que produjeran más sonidos, que lograra escuchar palabras o tal vez una risa. Lo último le desconcertó enormemente, pero lo atribuyó a su necesidad casi enferma de volver a sentir su cuerpo, sus labios, su miembro contra el suyo.

La rutina cambió radicalmente cuando decidió que su mejor carta era volver a ese antro y esperar a que el chico volviera, aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran pocas y que tal vez perdería menos tiempo si se dedicaba a preguntar a los demás.

Consiguió mucho sexo desenfrenado, muchos números que no le interesaban, muchas miradas que se habían vuelto inquisidoras y habían adivinado lo que estaba esperando.

Una noche se rindió y dos noches más tarde regresó. Se rindió tres noches después y a la cuarta se encontró de nuevo en el taburete que usaba para poder ver a todos lados.

Realmente, el destino difícilmente sonreía dos veces a la misma persona.

Es esa noche cuando Naruto sabe que es una excepción.

Porque ese chico está a unos pasos, mirándolo con la misma sorpresa que él debe tener pintada en el rostro.

Se observan. Durante cerca de tres minutos, no dicen absolutamente nada.

Al cuarto minuto, se están besando como si se les fuera en alma en ello.

Ninguno de los dos entiende cómo llegaron al piso del apartamento de Naruto.

Lo único que el rubio sabe es que tal vez se le ha ido la mano cuando estampa al otro contra su puerta apenas esta se cierra tras ellos. Intenta disculparse con un torpe masaje sobre su espalda y el otro le responde con una mordida, que le recuerda que es un chico con el que está tratando y no una damisela en apuros.

Se besan con una fuerza que raya en el desenfreno, y Naruto se siente esperanzado con la idea de que tal vez no fue el único que añoraba verle de nuevo. Luego no puede pensar en nada más porque el chico toma el borde de sus pantalones con una mano y con la otra comienza a acariciarlo sobre la ropa.

Naruto jadea, sorprendido y muy excitado también. Han tardado mucho en llegar y su polla está tan necesitada de atención que comienza a considerar si será un verdadero golpe a su dignidad pedirle que se apresuren.

Hasta que el chico no baja sus pantalones y se pone de rodillas, no entiende lo que está pasando. Los ojos de Naruto se abren desmesuradamente al tiempo que el azabache abre la boca para meter en ella el miembro del rubio. La cierra y aprieta, succiona una vez y Naruto debe agarrarse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio y hacer el ridículo.

Su boca es tan caliente que Naruto no puede reprimir un gemido ronco y largo. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás y muerde su lengua mientras hace un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Es eso lo que le permite ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del otro, que sin dejar de ver hacia arriba ni un solo momento, comienza a mover la cabeza liberando y aprisionando su miembro de forma tortuosa.

Jadea, es todo lo que le queda. Siente de vez en cuando el roce suave de los dientes del otro y la forma en que su lengua busca abarcarlo todo, acariciando con firmeza y dispuesto a no dejar nada de ese trozo de carne sin un roce de ella. Siente sus labios succionando suavemente su corona, su lengua tentando sobre su uretra y la mano traviesa que se une a la fiesta para acariciar sus testículos, mientras la otra le sostiene la cadera firmemente.

Todo es delicioso. Naruto está tan lleno de placer que sabe que no falta mucho para que todo se desborde y tenga que apartarse de esa exquisita boca para liberarse. El chico succiona y acaricia, roza suavemente con sus dientes y comienza a gemir débilmente porque sabe que esas vibraciones terminarán de enloquecer a su amante. Devora su polla una y otra vez y no deja de mirarlo, de regodearse, de disfrutar su expresión perdida y su boca entreabierta que no se molesta en cerrar.

Naruto lo odia en esos momentos, lo odia y sin embargo lo sostiene con más fuerza, y lo aparta con brusquedad cuando ha llegado a su límite y se viene contra el tapete que le regaló su madre cuando adquirió ese departamento.

Lo odia y sin embargo, se siente tan pleno a causa suya que apenas recupera el aliento lo obliga a levantarse y él se arrodilla. La expresión de sorpresa del otro es suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa socarrona y desabrochar sus pantalones con planeada lentitud.

Por un momento, parece que está a punto de decir algo, reclamar semejante atrevimiento o apartarlo bruscamente. Nada de eso ocurre apenas Naruto se arma de valor y coloca la punta del miembro del chico sobre sus labios, en parte, armándose de valor.

No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero no es experto. La visión de aquella polla de tamaño considerable rodeada de vello oscuro, le corta el aliento. Sin embargo, no se acobarda, y apenas escucha el suspiro suave que escapa de esos labios, todo se vuelve más llevadero.

Succiona y se concentra en llegar lo más hondo posible, distrayéndose con el olor fuerte que proviene del pubis y que extrañamente no le parece desagradable. Es un aroma masculino, uno al que no puede ponerle nombre porque todavía no se lo ha preguntado. Huele a él, así de fácil. Es una verdad tan sencilla que tiene un extraño impulso de reír, pero en vez de ello elige alzar sus manos y rodear la base del miembro donde no llega su boca, y empezar un vaivén tortuoso que procura acompañar con movimientos sugerentes de su lengua.

El azabache hace lo posible por no dejar de mirarlo, pero falla estrepitosamente unas cuantas veces. Una cuando Naruto aprieta sus testículos, y otra cuando su lengua roza el frenillo en repetidas ocasiones con un movimiento en círculos. Ahora es él quien se sostiene de sus hombros e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras muerde sus labios.

Cuando el rubio distingue un delgado hilo de saliva escurrir de esa boca de infierno, se da cuenta de que toda la orquesta montada por el azabache no le ha sido indiferente. La tiene dura de nuevo y, como puede, utiliza una mano para seguir acariciando mientras la otra baja a sus propios pantalones semiabiertos y aprieta para contenerse. Siente que puede correrse sólo con ver ese rostro, y está dispuesto a evitarlo.

Succiona un otro poco, cada vez con más fuerza, asegurándose de aprisionar y liberar ese miembro cada tanto, sin descuidar la caricia en los testículos y los movimientos de su lengua. Cuando finalmente el azabache lo aparta, casi lo agradece. Siente la boca entumecida, pero vale la pena por ver ese gesto de placer reprimido que acompaña a una corrida que le mancha la camisa.

No lo lamenta, no podía hacerlo.

Él sigue apoyado sobre sus hombros e inclinado hacia él. Naruto siente que los mechones que enmarcan ese rostro le hacen cosquillas en la frente, pero no intenta apartarlo porque la vista es demasiado buena, porque lo ha deseado ya mucho tiempo y no puede creer que finalmente lo haya conseguido.

Cuando el azabache abre los ojos, su mirada es indescifrable. Naruto desea poder leerla, pero es muy difícil con la bruma del post-orgasmo en su mente y declina unos segundos después. Quiere besarlo, pero antes de que lo intente el otro abre la boca, y pronuncia lo que el rubio imaginó en sueños tantas veces.

— Sasuke.

No sabe por qué le hace tan feliz finalmente saber su nombre.

— Naruto — Murmura con voz ronca. A ninguno le importa el sabor del otro cuando sus labios vuelven a encontrarse.

Naruto sabe que está jodido cuando se da cuenta de que eso no será suficiente para calmarlo. Que tal vez lo necesite otra vez, muchas veces más. Tantas veces, que Sasuke no podrá irse de su lado.

 **TERCERO**

Sasuke se resiste a preguntarle si lo repetirán. No se siente listo.

Se viste en silencio apenas el rubio cae dormido en el sillón de su propia casa. A pesar de lo cerca que estuvieron de follar, luego de tres corridas ambos terminaron cansados y nada pasó a mayores. A Sasuke le preocupa que de repente eso haya adquirido tanta relevancia, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes o ahora implicara romper una barrera que no está dispuesto a atravesar.

Se resiste a despertarlo y se limita a cubrirlo con una manta que encuentra en otro sillón, antes de dejar un corto beso en sus labios y salir del lugar tan en silencio como sus piernas ansiosas se lo permiten.

No quiere pensar en lo mucho que ha añorado ese encuentro y en lo rápido que terminó. No quiere detenerse porque sabe que querrá regresar, que tal vez todavía puede hacerlo.

Y sobre todo, no quiere pensar que ahora no tendrá manera de frenarse si de repente siente la necesidad de verlo. Ahora sabe dónde vive, y sabe que lo ha estado buscando.

Algo pesa en su pecho, pero no tiene tiempo para detenerse a pensar en ello.

La tercera vez es diferente, demasiado borrosa y demasiado humillante para recordarla con exactitud. Al menos, eso es lo que siente Sasuke cuando despierta al día siguiente, luego de resistir por dos semanas y arrojar todo por la borda al aventurarse a un bar en medio de la noche.

Cuando Naruto abre la puerta, cerca de las dos de la mañana, se sorprende de verlo, pero a Sasuke le desconcierta ese cariño mal escondido en sus facciones, la manera en que lo sostiene por los hombros y lo deja entrar como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace muchas horas.

Lo sienta con excesivo cuidado en el sillón que ya conoce y le ofrece un vaso de agua que Sasuke rechaza. Mira al rubio con algo cercano al odio, porque no puede sino sentir eso al recordar la mala experiencia que significó mantenerse alejado tanto tiempo. No lo entiende y siente algo parecido al asco al tratar de entenderlo. Es como si necesitara alejarse, pero no pudiera.

— Pensé que ya no vendrías — Murmura Naruto al sentarse junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca para que Sasuke termine buscando su aroma de forma casi inconsciente. Consigue encogerse de hombros.

— No tenía a qué volver.

— Y sin embargo, lo hiciste — Hay un matiz de tristeza en esas palabras, pero Sasuke está muy ebrio para tratar de procesarlas. Las botellas vacías de cerveza en la mesita al lado del sillón, sin embargo, le dan una pista. Tal vez ha llegado en un mal momento.

— Debería irme — Hay tan poca convicción en ello que Naruto sólo frunce el ceño, pero no intenta detenerlo. En lugar de eso se levanta para buscar dos cervezas en el refrigerador y le extiende una al tiempo que se sienta de nuevo a su lado. Sasuke la toma sin pensar. No está muy seguro de si debería hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad tienes razones para irte, o es sólo que no quieres verme? — Naruto escupe la pregunta como si le doliera y es cuando Sasuke entiende cuánto lo ha arruinado esta vez. Sí le duele, el rubio es como un libro abierto, y lo peor es que a él también le duele y no puede entender ese sufrimiento sin motivo porque sólo ha sido sexo. Ni siquiera eso.

Tal vez esa sea la clave, que sus cuerpos ansían tanto esa culminación que les obligarán a añorarse mutuamente hasta que consigan lo que quieren. Sasuke no recuerda haber estado tan enojado consigo mismo, pero está dispuesto a todo para sacarse esa sensación aplastante del pecho.

Es Naruto quien lo detiene a mitad de un beso húmedo que no recuerda haber empezado. Aunque se ve que lo desea tanto como él, el enojo en su mirada es tal que se desborda de sus pupilas y consigue marearlo. Sostiene al azabache por los hombros para que no se acerque, pero es tarde porque éste ha conseguido colarse entre sus piernas y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que sabe que le roba el aliento al contrario.

— ¿Y tú quieres que me vaya? — Siente a Naruto estremecerse cuando hace esa pregunta, y sabe que es por haberla hecho como un susurro sensual justo contra su oreja. Una de sus manos baja entre ellos y empieza a acariciar sin miramientos. A pesar de que el enojo no desaparece de esos ojos azules, disminuye sorprendentemente cuando sus labios se encuentran de nuevo, cuando Sasuke deja en claro, con sus movimientos sobre él, que no está dispuesto a irse por mucho que eso le vaya a pesar después.

— N-no… — Naruto sólo consigue decir eso entre besos, antes de rendirse a la sensación y sostener a Sasuke de las caderas. Sus manos son tan fuertes y calientes que el azabache ya ha perdido el control de su voz unos momentos después. Y no le importa, no consigue que lo haga.

Luego de ello, todo es un borrón. Sasuke recuerda haberse deshecho con trabajo de sus pantalones y boxers antes de reír ante los movimientos de Naruto por imitarlo. Recuerda haber metido sus dedos en la boca del contrario y susurrarle que los necesita realmente húmedos y no debe dejar de lamerlos. Recuerda la sensación de lubricarse, de sentirse lleno, de mover las caderas a un ritmo algo torpe pero saberse seguro de que el rubio no lo soltará por nada del mundo. Recuerda una sonrisa, los gestos de placer de un rostro trigueño que le cortan el aliento cuando él comienza a masturbarlo. Recuerda el frenesí y recuerda el sabor de la victoria cuando lo siente venirse dentro de él, cuando suelta un gemido tan ronco y pleno que Sasuke está seguro de que desea, no, que necesita escucharlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no puede sino sentirse un completo estúpido por haber actuado de esa manera.

Se despierta enredado en sábanas de una cama que no recuerda, al lado de un rostro que ha visto muchas veces en sueños y no sabe si esta vez es real o no. Revive la noche anterior y le asusta lo bien que se siente, lo poco que le importó lubricarse para él y recibirlo con un entusiasmo que rayaba en lo demencial.

Tiene el impulso de largarse antes de que el otro pueda verle la cara, pero apenas intenta moverse siente una mano que le rodea el torso, que lo aprieta tan fuerte que ha dejado marcas en su piel.

Voltea. Naruto tiene los ojos abiertos. Hay una petición clara en ellos y contra todo pronóstico, no encuentra burla ni lástima. Sasuke se siente aliviado de repente, pero todavía no se ha perdonado a sí mismo. Esta a punto de dar una excusa, pero antes de que lo consiga Naruto está sobre sus labios, acariciandolos con su lengua, mientras sus manos bajan más allá de sus caderas y le recuerdan que hay muchas zonas de su cuerpo más sensibles de lo que cree.

La tercera vez es diferente, demasiado borrosa y humillante. Pero también, es la ocasión en la que Sasuke se da cuenta de que puede dejar de temer el cruzar una barrera que, de todas formas, ya atravesó.

 **CUARTO**

La cuarta vez se siente como la primera, en muchos aspectos.

Sasuke y Naruto llevan viéndose dos semanas después de que Sasuke apareciera borracho en el departamento. Aunque al principio es difícil que cada uno acepte lo que está ocurriendo, pronto ambos descubren que no hay nada que temer.

Han entendido que desde su primer encuentro hubo ganas de algo más, no solamente satisfacerse con sesiones desenfrenadas de sexo. Sin embargo, tampoco son unos románticos empedernidos, y saben que hay un largo camino para que ese misterioso cariño se transforme en algo más fuerte. No tienen prisa, y ambos han decidido intentarlo.

Durante esas dos semanas, apenas se tocan. Han acordado encontrarse para un café matutino, para una tarde de compras y alguna cena en un pub poco concurrido cuando ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de cocinar algo. Pasan tantas horas platicando y en tantos lugares distintos, que llegan a extrañarse cuando el otro no está presente. Es una etapa, los dos lo entienden. Lo entienden y sin embargo, se aseguran de disfrutarla tanto como pueden.

Debe pasar otra semana para que se decidan a volver al departamento, y aún entonces, sus largas charlas los distraen de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Terminan acurrucados en el sofá, viendo una película y abandonados en los brazos del otro, algo inseguros de moverse demasiado y arruinar un momento que no desean que termine.

El día siguiente, lo pasan juntos. Se han decidido a aprovechar el fin de semana al máximo y han elegido quedarse en el departamento todo el día, aunque a media tarde Naruto parezca desesperado por un poco de actividad y busque un pretexto para salir.

Con el sol se van los últimos rastros de duda que cualquiera de los dos pueda sentir, y al caer la noche, las caricias cada vez más atrevidas le dan un brusco giro a sus planes.

Esta vez, es Naruto quien inicia el beso. Está tan ansioso que sus manos tiemblan; le cuesta encontrar una postura en la cama que le permita tocar y a la vez disfrutar del toque de Sasuke. Si bien el azabache se considera más experimentado, no puede evitar sentir una ligera ansiedad cuando hace el esfuerzo de guiar a su amante y que ambos consigan un solo ritmo.

Esta vez, Sasuke no intenta reprimir su voz, y cumple su secreto anhelo de besar su mentón y pasar la yema de su pulgar por las marquitas de sus mejillas. Esta vez las caricias y fricciones pasan de una lentitud abrumadora a un frenesí que los deja jadeando. Quieren hacer las cosas bien, y a la vez, ambos lo han estado esperando el tiempo suficiente como para que los roces tranquilos se vuelvan insuficientes.

Aunque Naruto llega a sugerirlo, Sasuke le pide que las cosas sean iguales a la vez anterior. Cuando se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, se toma el tiempo para acariciarlo desde el vientre bajo y hasta cada músculo que encuentra sobre sus hombros. Empieza a mover sus caderas suavemente y hace un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pezones. Se asegura de lubricarlos, de dejarlos húmedos y enrojecidos a causa de su boca y sus mordidas. Luego alza la mirada a esos ojos profundos, tan azules que desconciertan, y le roba un largo y profundo beso que se rompe cuando sus miembros comienzan a rozarse. Sin prisas. Sin pausas.

Naruto sostiene a Sasuke por sus caderas, pero termina haciéndolo con una mano mientras que la otra se aventura más allá, hacia su ancha espalda y trasero firme, de los que intenta memorizar su tacto al tocarlos una y otra vez, cada vez más seguro de que será imposible olvidar la forma en que le hormiguean sus manos y le late el corazón.

Luego decide bajar un poco más, sentir esas largas piernas con toda su palma y aventurarse a su erección tan cerca de la suya. Sasuke, encima de él, se asegura de no quitarle el aliento con su peso y Naruto decide compensarlo al masturbar su miembro con parsimonia, sin dejar de sostenerlo por la cadera y capturando sus labios con un beso profundo en el que sus lenguas inician una batalla ardiente.

Cuando sienten que ha sido suficiente de juegos preliminares, Naruto saca de la funda de su almohada un pequeño frasco. Sin el desenfreno del alcohol, Sasuke se sostiene de sus hombros con firmeza mientras Naruto comienza a prepararlo, untando la cantidad suficiente de lubricante en sus dedos y adentrando cada uno en el azabache, hasta que siente que su cuerpo lo recibe lo suficientemente relajado para continuar.

Sasuke se dedica a contemplar el cuerpo de Naruto mientras baja con lentitud sobre su hombría. Observa cada uno de sus gestos y la forma en que el color sube a su rostro cuando está completamente dentro de él. Y Sasuke, nuevamente con la sensación de estar lleno, no puede sino sonreírle mientras piensa que el rubio es hermoso, que tiene un encanto fuera de lo común que le hace desear tenerlo para siempre, no separarse nunca.

Naruto sufre de pensamientos similares cuando ve aquella sonrisa, cuando recorre el cuerpo del azabache con la mirada y piensa que nunca vio piel más tersa y mirada más intensa, que nunca otros labios tendrán el tono exacto de rojo que le gusta ni ningunas manos le tocaran con esa firmeza y ese cuidado.

Sus gemidos se unifican cuando empiezan a moverse, al principio intentando un ritmo regular y después olvidándose de esa delicadeza que ninguno posee. Lo próximo es brusco, enérgico, sin que en algún momento eso signifique que se olviden del otro, de buscar el placer de su compañero por encima del propio. Naruto acaricia el miembro de Sasuke y este le compensa mordiendo su cuello sin dejar de moverse sobre él.

Cuando encuentra el punto exacto en el interior de Sasuke, este se estremece. Se aferra a su torso con tanta fuerza que por un momento Naruto siente dolor y placer en partes iguales. Ninguno duda en moverse de la misma manera para repetirlo. Cada estocada en su próstata es una reacción en Sasuke, que se traduce en un ramalazo de placer que corre por la espina dorsal de Naruto. En poco tiempo, ambos se encuentran en el límite.

Naruto se entrega primero a la bruma, aferrando a Sasuke de la cadera para no perderse. El sonido que sale de su boca es tan pleno, tan exquisito, que el azabache tampoco dura mucho antes de venirse sobre el vientre del rubio, sosteniéndose de los brazos de este y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello acanelado que antes cubrió de besos.

Por un momento, sólo perciben el calor del otro. Finalmente, cuando los estremecimientos del post-orgasmo les permiten volver a la realidad, se miran a los ojos.

Aquella cuarta vez se siente como la primera, en muchos aspectos.

Pero además, viene acompañada de una certeza placentera; de que ya no importa absolutamente nada de lo que pase, nada cambiará que a pesar de ser la primera, tampoco será la última.

 **FIN.**


End file.
